NIEDŁUGO WRZESIEŃ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Aratlithiel


Niedługo wrzesień.

Author: Aratlithiel

Zwykle, gospoda pod Zielonym Smokiem była gwarnym miejscem, zwłaszcza, gdy kończył się dzień pracy i hobbici wchodzili i wychodzili, głośno witając się i wymieniając plotki ponad brzdękiem kufli. Jednakże, w tej chwili, jedynym dzwiękiem wybijającym się ponad nienaturalną w tym miejscu ciszę, były ciężkie wdechy Teda Sandymana, który stał pośrodku sali. Jego zaczerwieniona twarz była wykrzywiona szyderczo, pięści miał zaciśnięte, a nos, kilka cali od nosa Froda Bagginsa. Frodo trzymał ręce zaciśnięte na kołnierzu Teda, a samego Teda trzymał pod tak intensywnym, pełnym pogardy i furii spojrzeniem, że Merry poczuł, jak usta mu się same układają do uśmiechu, i przemyślał ponownie swój plan skoczenia na pomoc starszemu kuzynowi.

Mery widywał już to spojrzenie. Zwykle skierowane było na Lotha Sackvilla – po którym to, ich nieprzyjemny kuzynek, robił się mniej i rzadziej widoczny w miejscach, o których wiedziano, że pojawia się tam jego były „łatwy cel." Gdziekolwiek, gdzie Lotho akurat robił kłopoty.

Co prawda, sam Merry nigdy jeszcze nie znalazł się na drodze tej, utrzymywanej w klatce furii, która zdawała się emanować z samej skóry i wypełniać i tak już, duszną salę, wybitnie niewygodnym doznaniem – złapanej w słoik błyskawicy. Tylko raz, jeden raz, zakończenie pewnego konfliktu wiele lat wcześniej, nie pozostawiło mu dziś żadnych wątpliwości, jak skończy się i to starcie. Może i wyglądał niepozornie, smukły i niewiele wyższy od połowy wysokości tego hobbita, który stał z nim teraz, nos w nos, ale Merry mógłby poświadczyć fakt, że – przynajmniej, w przypadku jego kuzyna – wygląd jest okropnie oszukańczą miarą. Potarł lewą szczękę na wspomnienie tego faktu, i bardzo usilnie próbował się nie śmiać. Wymienili uśmiechy z Pipem i rozsiedli się wygodnie, z kuflami w ręku, aby podziwiać przedstawienie.

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Pip przyjechał do Brandyhall, tydzień wcześniej, aby wyruszyć z Merrym do Hobbitonu. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że Sam ma oko na ich kuzyna, ale nie mieli też żadnych wieści od nich od dłuższego czasu a zatrzymanie się w Bag End z ich hojnym i ukochanym gospodarzem, było zawsze miłą odmianą po gwarze Hallu i Smiali. Przyjechali dzień wcześniej i, po cichej naradzie nad szklaneczką brandy, zadecydowali, że Frodo potrzebuje wieczoru pełnego gwaru i zabawy.

Niechetnie pozostawiając w domu Sama, który obiecał swemu staruszkowi, że naprawi jakieś przegniłe belki w piwnicy, owinęli kuzyna płaszczem, wypchnęli go za drzwi, i skierowali ku Bywater. Całe towarzystwo miało już nieźle w czubie, gdy oni przybili do półmroku i szumu gospody, rozsiedli się, i zaczęli się upijać na wesoło. Piwo lało się często, a Rosie Cotton dzierżąc dzbanek, zdawała się pojawiać z nikąd, zawsze, gdy tylko kufel groził wyschnięciem.

We trzech usiedli przy drewnianym stole, gadając radośnie o rodzinnych sprawach i słuchając śpiewu a raczej fałszowania, kilku podpitych gości kilka stołów dalej, kiedy Sandyman zdecydował się zrobić wrażenie, zdecydowanie mniej, niż eleganckie. Merry, który siedział twarzą do dzwi, zauważył go od razu, i zauwazył też, bardziej niż zwykle kwaśny humor, u hobbita, który przepatrywał teraz

pomieszczenie, wyraźnie właśnie decydując się, która to niefartowna dusza, zażyje dziś wieczór nieszczęścia. I, tak, jak Merry się spodziewał, jego oczy rozbłysły i skupiły się na Frodzie.

Tak. On zawsze był tym, co dręczyciele i plotkarze uznawali za porządny cel zabawy, i zdawało się Merremu, że wielu z nich żyje po to tylko, aby czynić zycie jego kuzyna nieprzyjemnym. Jego skłonność do wybaczania i łagodna natura zdawały się wołać "cel", do każdego, kto miał nosa do takich spraw. Jego życie w Bradyhall nie było idealne, przypomniał sobie Merry ze smutkiem - cichy, niezwyczajny, sierota, często bywał przedmiotem okrutnych przekomarzanek i ignoranckich zarzutów, które wpasowywały się jeszcze w skandaliczne okoliczności smierci jego rodziców. O wiele za często Merry widywał go, odchodzącego od grupy, ciężko, z rękami w kieszeniach, oczami rozpalonymi lecz spuszczonymi do ziemi, gdy za nim niosły się okrzyki i wycia.

"Czy pociągnęła go za sobą?" "Czy wybierała się na spotkanie z tymi, swoimi elfami?" Merrego gniewało i zdumiewało jednocześnie, że Frodo tak często ochodził - że odmawiał użycia siły, choć Merry wiedział, że miał jej wystarczająco, dość, aby zamknąć te wredne gęby, żeby przestały wyrzucać z siebie tak okrutne nonsensy. Aż, pewnego razu, kiedy te oczy pełne furii skierowały się na niego samego Merry pojął, że powodem, dla którego Frodo nie bronił się było to, że on sam chwilami prawie im wierzył. Zabranie go przez Bilba było najmilszą i najmiłosierniejszą rzeczą, jaka mogła spotkać jego starszego kuzyna. I, choć Merry tęsknił za nim, kiedy Frodo przeniósł się do Hobbitonu lecz, jednocześnie w głębi serca dziękował staruszkowi za wyratowanie jego ukochanego kuzyna. W ostatniej chwili - zanim jeszcze to światło, które zmagało się i szarpało wewnątrz, podczas tych, pełnych przeciwności lat, nie zostało jeszcze całkiem zaduszone.

Merrego zawsze zadziwiało, że ktoś o tak niełatwym życiu może wciąż utrzymywać ten wewnętrzny spokój i pokojową naturę, które tak oszukiwały

i irytowały tych, którzy pragnęli wciągnąć go w niezliczone ilości

wyobrażalnych kłopotów.

Szczególnie Lotho, częsty gość w Brandyhallu, był bezlitosny w swych torturach, przez lata, aż do tego dnia, gdy Frodo osiągnął kres swej cierpliwości, i zdecydował, że już wystarczy! Całkowity szok na twarzy łobuza, leżącego na płask i gapiącego się w niebo z głupią miną, z pokrwawionym nosem i okiem, które będzie niezwykle barwnie wyglądać pod koniec dnia, będzie widokiem, którego Merry nie zapomni do końca swych dni.

Frodo odszedł bez szwanku, jeśli nie liczyć pocharowanych kostek na ręce i zaaplikowanego samemu sobie poczucia winy. Żaden z nich już nigdy potem nie widywał często Lotha - co samo w sobie było błogosławieństwem, w opinii większości. Jednak Sandyman, zdawało się, że zaczynał tam gdzie Lotho dał już spokój, nigdy nie opuszczając okazji do powtarzania niepochlebnych plotek, wystarczająco głośno, aby dosłyszał je najbardziej zainteresowany.

Wiele razy syn młynarza wdawał się w walkę z młodym Bagginsem, który zresztą

niezawodnie wygrywał, każde słowne i mentalne starcie. Ale dziś nie wyglądało na to, ocenił Merry, że Sandyman będzie polegał na słowach i rozumie - czy też, w jego przypadku jego braku. Merry był prawie pewien, że Ten Sandyman, dziś wieczór szukał prawdziwych kłopotów.

Sandyman niespiesznie podszedł do baru, ciągle przepatrując sale - szukając, Merry nie miał wątpliwości, wystarczającego źródła wsparcia wśród zebranych, gdyby Merry i Pippin zdecydowali się wkroczyć w środek zatargu, który już gotował się w burzowej chmurze nad głową Sandymana.

Merry zrobił więc to samo - rozpoznanie, tych, których można liczyć, jako kumpli Sandymana i znalazł chłopaków Boffina w dalekim rogu sali, śmiejących się z paroma innymi z, jakiegoś, wyjatkowo świnskiego dowcipu. Boffinowie nie znosili Froda od czasu, gdy po zniknięciu Bilba, odeskortował ich, a dokładniej mówiąc wyrzucił, za ogrodzenie, po tym, jak nakrył ich na przygotowaniach do kopania w Bag End w poszukiwaniu bajecznego skarbca starego Bagginsa. Od tego czasu, żaden z nich nie

mówił dobrze o młodym Bagginsie, a obaj wyglądali na takich, co to im łatwo chować urazę.

Sandyman zamówił piwo i usiadł, by, prawie natychmiastowo zrobić się irytujący wobec bardzo zeźlonej i zirytowanej Rosie, za barem, która uznała, że to dobry czas na kolejne przejście między stołami z pełnym dzbanem. Niestety, nie była dość szybka, aby uniknąć błądzącej ręki

Sandymana. Z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i pośpieszyła w przeciwny kąt sali. W tym czasie Frodo i Pippin, siedzący tyłem do drzwi nie byli świadomi rozwijającej się awantury, i potencjalnego zagrożenia, które zasiadło po przeciwnej stronie sali. Pippin właśnie opowiadał bardzo pikantną anegdotę, którą usłyszał od swej siostry Pearl a Frodo rzucał mu niedowierzające uśmiechy, jednocześnie samemu się rumieniąc.

Merry prychnął, ale szybko znowu powrócił do obserwowania syna młynarza, który, niestety, patrzył w ich stronę. Sandyman dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, i odpowiedział własnym pełnym szyderstwa po czym, zaczął iść w stronę, gdzie panowali Boffinowie. Nie trwało długo, i wszyscy trzej zaczęli wpatrywać się we Froda, jednakowymi, pełnymi drwiny spojrzeniami. Merry utrzymując ich na skraju widzenia, zwrócił uwagę z powrotem do własneg stołu. Zdecydował, że konieczna jest zmiana tematu na mniej skandaliczne sprawy. Właśnie udało mu się zająć Froda żywym opisem ostatniej, Pippinowej przygody z rajdu po czyimś sadzie, kiedy wyraźnie usłyszał głos Teda wymawiającego nazwisko 'Baggins' a zaraz potem 'nienormalny', którym towarzyszył wybuch kpiącego śmiechu od stołu w kącie.

Zmiana była natychmiastowa i, gdyby Merry nie przywykł do niej, będąc jej świadkiem już tyle razy, mógłby wcale się nie dowiedzieć, że wogóle nastąpiła. Oczy Froda stały się natychmiast uważne i nieufne, podczas gdy ramiona spięły się, prawie, że niezauważalnie, a głowa wyprostowała nad stołem. Merry prawie zobaczył, jak Frodo nadstawia uszu, by lepiej słyszeć rozmowe, która najoczywiściej była dla nich przeznaczona. Zauważył też, jak jego szczęka się zaciska a ręka mocniej ściska kufel.

W pare sekund Frodo, z rozluźnionego i roześmianego, przeszedł do stanu spiętego i osaczonego, każdy nerw naprężony i oczekujący. Merry siedział zachwycony. Dla niewprawnego oka Frodo wyglądałby całkowicie zwyczajnie i spokojnie, poza być może oczami, które mogłyby się wydać troche

bardziej rozjażone i rozkojarzone, efekt, który łatwo możnaby przypisać kilku, dodatkowym piwom. Ale oczywiście oczy Merrego nie były niewprawne, tak więc, obserwował i czekał, czując, jak jemu samemu też przyśpiesza oddech.

- Walnięty - powiedział jeden z Boffinów i jeszcze więcej śmiechu dotarło od małej grupy. Ted popatrzył w ich stronę i złapał spojrzenie Merrego.

- Ej, ty, na co się gapisz? - wykrzyknął z kąta. Oczy Teda były zwężone a sylwetka wyzywająca.

- Ja? - spytał Merry. Pozostał na swoim miejscu opierając się o ścianę, z jedną nogą założoną na drugą, i upił z kufla.

- Sądzę, że patrzę na hobbita, który nie wie, kiedy zamknąć paszczękę, żeby mu rozumek prez nią nie wyleciał.

Wycia i śmiechy wybuchnęły z każdej części sali, ale szybko zamilkły, gdy Sandyman zaczął iśc przez pokój, a obaj Boffinowie wstali z miejsc, by stanąć w gotowości przy stole.

- Merry - powiedział Frodo cichym, ostrzegawczym tonem - daj spokój.

- On zaczął, kuzynie, już, kiedy wszedł przez te drzwi. Teraz już za późno.

- Co jest, Baggins? Nie ma dzisiaj w okolicy, żadnego Gamgee do obstawy, to osuszasz rzekę dla Brandybucka, żeby cię osłaniał?

Merry rzucił spojrzenie Frodowi, który odpowiedział gniewnym, jego pięści były zaciśnięte na blacie. Merry wzruszył ramionami przepraszająco i kopnął Pipa pod stołem dając mu oczami sygnał, żeby siedział cicho. Pippin skinął mu i powrócił do obserwowania Froda. Frodo zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze, rozluźnił ręce i położył je płastko na stole. Powoli odwrócił się na ławie i spojrzał na Sandymana, który wciąż stał na środku sali, z drwiącym uśmiechem gapiąc się na niego.

- Witam, panie Sandyman - powiedział zwyczajnie. - Cieszę się wizytą mych kuzynów, tego, wspaniałego popoułudnia. Jestem pewny, że pańską intencją nie było obrażanie mojej rodziny, więc dam ci szansę, panie Sandyman, na odwołanie twego, bardzo niegrzecznego pytania.

Jego oczy były rozpalone ostrzegawczo, ale Sandyman był odrobinę za głupi, by to zauważyć i kontynuował wybraną na dzisiejszy wieczór formę rozrywki.

- Au, słyszeliście chłopcy? Obraziłem jego rodzinę. Jakby nie był wystarczająco nienormalny przez krew Bagginsa w nim, to ma jeszcze Brandybuka i Tuka, po obu stronach!

Boffinowie złożyli się w pół z radości. Pippin spojrzał na Merrego i obaj zaczęli wstawać.

- SIADAĆ - powiedział Frodo niskim, rozkazującym tonem, nawet nie odwracając się do nich. - Załatwię to bez potrzeby wtrącania się, któregoś z was. - powiedział tak niskim głosem, że tylko oni mogli usłyszeć. Merry i Pippin odprężyli się i wrócili na miejsca - wiedzieli dobrze, że nie należy spierać się z tym tonem jego głosu.

Frodo wpatrywał się w Teda, i przyszpilił go takim spojrzeniem, że nawet durny Sandyman mógłby wysilić mózgownice i przemyśleć, czy warto dalej podejmować temat. Ale, jak już powiedziano, Ted Sandyman nie był najbystrzejszy a więc nie złapał szansy, gdy została mu sprezentowana.

- Co jest, Baggins? Cała ta elfia krew nie pozwala ci stanąć i walczyć, jak prawdziwy hobbit? Co, poł-elfie?

Merry nagle wciągnął powietrze.

Merry wedział skąd pochodziły te insynuacje i przeklinał Lotha pod nosem. To był stary manewr, którego używał zawsze, gdy nie mógł się doczekać reakcji ze strony Froda. Z tą, okrutną plotką Frodo musiał mierzyć się przez całe życia i żadna ilość gorącego zaprzeczania, zimnego odpierania zarzutów lub gniewnych konfrontacji nie mogła go od tego wyzwolić.

Merry obserwował jak Frodo spiął się, trzęsąc z gniewu. Z miejsca za kuzynem Merry widział jak kolor napływał mu do twarzy. Pippin rzucił mu rozpaczliwe, pytające spojrzenie, ale Merry, prawie niezauważalnie, przecząco, potrząsnął głową.

- Sandyman – powiedział Frodo głosem zmienionym przez furie – masz jedną okazję, by przeprosić za swoje uwagi, mnie i moich kuzynów. Nieustraszenie wpatrywał się w tamtego, całe ciało spięte i pięści zaciśnięte na kolanach.

Sandyman zdawał się przemyślać to chwilę, i nagle odrzucił głowę w tył i roześmiał się w głos. Boffinowie, wyglądające teraz na mniej pewnie i komfortowo, niż chwilę wcześniej, dołączyli doń z nieśmiałym rechotem.

- Więc to jest, to, co? Słyszałem, że ta twoja matka była raczej blisko z elfami. Nawet bardzo blisko...

Nie dokończył, bo Frodo znalazł się przy nim w mgnienu oka, ściskając jego koszulę w pięściach.

I tak stali, nos w nos, płonące oczy kontra pogardliwie wykrzywiony uśmiech. Wszelkie rozmowy i brzęczenie monet ustało nagle, gdy wszyscy zwrócili wzrok na tę dwójkę, stojącą na środku sali. Nikt jeszcze nie widział Froda Bagginsa doprowadzonego do użycia pięści i nikt nie chciał przegapić ani chwili.

- Może chcesz wyjść, Sandyman? – wysyczał przez zęby Frodo.

Ted spojrzał na ręce, trzymające go za kołnierz, a potem zuchwale i pogardliwie wpatrzył się w przewiercające go oczy Froda.

- Twoi starzy po prostu potopili się, i założę się, że shańbieni! Warknął paskudnie i pchnął Froda w tył, wystarczająco mocno, by uwolnić się z jego uchwytu. Mając dość dyskusji Sandyman skoczył i spadł na Froda, z jednoznacznym zamiarem posłania go na deski. Niewyobrażalne, żeby taki półelfi bastard, sierota, miał czelność chwytać go za kołnierz!

Nieprzytomny z wściekłości, działając na czystej adrenalinie, Frodo uchylił się błyskawicznie, i pięść Sandymana, nieszkodliwie przeszyła powietrze. W tym samym, płynnym ruchu, wyprostował się i jego pięść spotkała się ze szczęką Teda z dość

zadowalającym chrzęstem. Kiedy przeciwnik opadł w tył, Frodo postąpił do przodu, a oczy mu wciąż płonęły. Sandyman, pocierając szczękę, wyglądając jednocześnie na zdumionego i rozwścieczonego, zadał cios nisko w brzuch przeciwnika, posyłając Froda na ścianę. Kiedy Sandyman gotował się do następnego ciosu, Frodo najmocniej jak mógł, nadepnął mu stopę. Wgniótł piętą w środek jego stopy. Sandyman zawył z bólu a Frodo zamachnął się i poprawił cios w twarz, jeszcze mocniej. Głowa Sandymana odskoczyła w tył. Pozbawiony równowagi, i kulejący Sandyman poczuł, jak wali się na niego czyjś ciężar, posyłając go na stół pełen talerzy. Zastawa pękała i rozsypywała się, a piwo ściekało na podłogę. Frodo naparł na przeciwnika, i obaj walczący zwalili się na podłogę z hukiem, Frodo na górze, warczący w zdumioną, zaczerwienioną twarz Sandymana. Frodo znowu jedną ręką trzymał Tena za koszulę, a drugą unosił do ciosu. Oddychał ciężko i patrzył ostro na Sandymana, ale mgła furii zaczynała się już nieco rozwiewać. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, Merry zastygł, obserwując swego kuzyna walczącego teraz, aby kontrolować gniew, walczącego ze sobą równie silnie jak z tą kreaturą na podłodze. W chwili, gdy Merry wstawał zza stołu chwytają Pipa za rękę, Frodo zacisnął zęby i rozluźnił uścisk w jakim trzymał przeciwnika, ale nie zrobił tego łagodnie – walnął Sandymanem o podłogowe klepki, aż zatrzeszczało. Wstał, cofnął się dwa kroki, z oboma pięściami zaciśniętymi po bokach. Kiedy Merry i Pippin stanęli przy nim, odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z gospody, trzaskając drzwiami, jak taran.

Merry wręczył Pipowi kilka monet, żeby zapłacił, i ruszył na zewnątrz, za Frodem. Stał opatry ciężko o pień drzewa, z głową uniesioną i zamkniętymi oczami. Merry nie podszedł, nie odezwał się, nie dotknął go. Wiedział lepiej. Pippin wyszedł za nimi, zapłaciwszy za piwo i przepraszając Rosie za zamieszanie.

- Merry? – wyszeptał, - Czy Frodo…

- W porządku. Pip, daj mu chwilę. Pippin skinął na zgodę, nie zamierzał przeciwstawiać się Merremu w tej sprawie.

Oddech zaczął zwalniać i Frodo wreszcie usiadł oparty o drzewo. Usiadł ze spuszczoną głową i znów zamknął oczy, przeczesując rękami włosy.

- Merry – wyjąkał – tak mi przykro, ja…

- Ja myśle, że Tedowi jest bardziej przykro, albo będzie, kiedy już da radę wstać z podogi.

Ted gapił sie na Boffinów, którzy wyglądali na nie mniej zszokowanych niż on się czuł. Wszystko stało się w mgnieniu oka. Zamierzał właśnie pokazać temu zadufanemu Bagginsowi gdzie jego miejsce, czyż nie? Czuł nieco miedziany smak w ustach, i gdy dotknął wargi, okazało się to krwią. Obaj Boffinowie sięgneli i podnieśli go, i zaciągnęli spowrotem do swego stołu. Rosie Cotton przypomniała sobie o oddychaniu i powoli odstawiła dzban, który nieświadomie zaciskała w zboielałych palcach. Powoli uśmiech wypłynął na jej wargi, gdy z zachwytem spoglądała w stronę drzwi.

- Niezły cios, kuzynie. – Pochwalił Pippin, gdy zmierzali w stronę BagEnd.

- Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić, to…było za wiele, co on powiedział o…

- Zasłużył sobie, Frodo. Wiesz, że tak.

Frodo nie odpowiedział. Szedł z wzrokiem utkwionym w jakiś odległy punkt I z rękami w kieszeniach, i zaciskając zęby ponuro. Wiele lat minęło od odstatniego razu, gdy ogarnęła go furia i teraz pamiętał jej powód.

Sam wszedł rankiem do kuchni, i otworzył okiennice, aby wpuścić słońce. Usłyszał ich jęki w tej samej, chwili, w której ich zobaczył. Obaj siedzieli nad nietkniętymi kubkami parującej herbaty, Pippin położył głowe na stole na rękach i zamknął oczy na widok światła, Merry zasłaniał oczy rękami opierając się o oparcie krzesła.

- Uh, dzień dobry Merry, Pippin. – powiedział niepewnie.

- Oh, ależ to słońce jasne, Sam – wybełkotał niewyraźnie Pip.

- Nie jasniejsze niż zwykle. – odparł krytycznie oceniając stan kuzynów jego pana.

- No, naprawdę, nieźleście się urządzili. – powiedział lekko kręcąc głową. – Gdzie P. Frodo?

- Jeszcze śpi. Nie chcieliśmy go budzić, prawda Pip?

- Nie, nie chcieliśmy. Potrzebuje odpoczynku, po tak pracowitej nocy, jaką wczoraj miał.

Sam spojrzał na Pippina, jakby mu wyrosła dodatkowa głowa.

- Coście z nim zrobili? Jeśli wpakowaliście go w jakieś…

- Nie wpakowaliśmy go w nic, Sam. Sam się wpakował, ale i wypakował całkiem zręcznie, musze dodać. Poza objawami przepicia, twarz Merrego miała wyraz truimfalny.

Sam usiałd na końcu stołu i wpatrzył się w nich wyczekująco.

- No dobra, gadać mi zaraz. Jakie błazeństwa wyczyniacie wy dwaj, kiedy tylko się odwrócę, co?

- Wcale nie, znaczy nie z naszej strony. – Powiedział Pippin, co spowodowało, że Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Zapowiadał się niezły dzień. Widząc spojrzenie Sama, Merry pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

- Frodo dał Sandymanowi powód do trzymania języka za zębami w tej, jego pustej głowie. Widząc spojrzenie Sama, Merry zapragnął je zarzymać oprawione w ramki.

- On CO!? Pozwoliliście mu…!

- Spokojnie, wszystko z nim w porzadku. Powinienieś to widzieć! – zaczął Merry z szelmowskim uśmiechem. I opowiedział mu co Sandyman gadał wczoraj wieczór, obserwując, jak Sam czerwienieje prawie tak, jak Frodo ubiegłej nocy.

- Powiedział TO do P. Froda?! – Twarz Sama wyrażała jedno, wielkie zdumienie.

- Ano, nie mogę go winić za to, co zrobił. Ted nie odróżnia własnego tyłka od własnego łokcia. Nie powinien był nic gadać na !

- Zgoda – Pippin przytaknął. Aha, Merry, wisisz mi piwo, wiesz.

- Pewnie ci wiszę, chociaż nie jesteś teraz w stanie umożliwiającym żądanie piwa.

Samowi szczeka opadła gdy gapił się na Merrego.

- Zakładałeś się przeciw niemu?

- Wcale nie. Ja tylko załozyłem się z Pipem, że Sandyman odpłynie zanim dotknie desek.

- A ja założyłem się Merrym, że potrzeba będzie około minuty zanim informacja o tym, dotrze do jego rozumu.

Sam popatrzył na jednego a potem na drugiego, i powiedział

- Jakiego rozumu Panie Pippin?

Trzy kubki herbaty pojechały w górę w toaście.

Sam postawił tacę na stoliku i odsunął zasłony. Było już późne rano. Rzeczywiście pozwolił Frodowi spać dłużej, po tym co usłyszał od Merrego i Pippina. Kiedy światło rozjaśniło pokój, i padło na łóżko, Frodo przewrócił się na bok i wymruczał coś, po czym otworzył oko i zobaczył Sama, który z niezadowoloną miną stał nad nim.

- D'bry, Sam. Elbereth! Która to godzina?

- Czas, żebyś wstał, jak cała reszta. – odpowiedział Sam surowo. - Ale podejżewam, że jesteś troche znużony po wczorajszych swoich, ehm wyczynach. - Powiedzieli ci. - Frodo usiadł, wyglądając na nieco zmieszanego. - Naprawdę, Samie, tak mi przykro z powodu całego tego incydentu. Ja…nie wiem, co mnie napadło, ja…- Nie, - odrzekł Sam, starając się utrzymać wyraz twarzy kogoś bardzo niezadowolonego - to mi jest przykro, przykro mi, że mnie ominął taki widok!

Merry usiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem, w gabinecie Froda, wyciągnął nogi na podnóżku i ciężko podparł głowę rękoma. Cienie czaiły się po kątach, gdy wpatrywał się z popioły spalone drewno na palenisku, przed nim, a jego myśli powróciły do poprzedniego wieczora.

Frodo nie chciał walczyć. I Merry o tym wiedział. Wiedział, że gdyby ich obu nie było tam wtedy, to on zapewnie wstałby I wyszedł, ciężkim krokiem, z rękami w kieszeniach, i oczami płonącymi lecz skierowanymi w podłogę, odprowadzany krzykiem i gwizdem.

Tyle, że teraz to nie były przekomarzanki dzieci – teraz to byli dorośli, którzy skierowali się przeciw jego kuzynowi, napadli na niego i nie chcieli zabaczyć prawdy – niajłagodniejszego, najdzielniejszego i najwspanialszego hobbita, jakiego Merry znał kiedykolwiek. I Merry nie mógł pojąć, jak ktokolwiek może patrzeć na niego i nie uświadamiać sobie, że patrzy na najlepszą z osób, jakie spotka w zyciu – nie rozumiał, jak mogą patrzeć wprost na niego i ciągle nie widzieć go. On nie chciał walczyć, ale Merry pchnął go do tego, i wprawdzie było mu przykro, że to zrobił ale nie bardzo żałował. Merry wiedział, że Frodo nie chciał walczyć, bo sądził, że w ten, własny sposób chroni jego i Pippina. Jak, gdyby, przez tłumienie wszystkiego w sobie, zatrzymiwenie tego tam, mógłby chronić ich wszystkich – uchronić ich od, swego, własnego bólu, chronić ich przez swoje milczenie. Tak samo, jak teraz chciał ochronić ich planując odejść po kryjomu, w tajemnicy, z Pierścieniem i wkroczyć w niebezpieczeństwo samotnie. A Merry wiedział, że jeśli mają zamiar być dla niego jakąkolwiek pomocą, to Frodo musi przestać ochraniac ich, i zacząć ufać im, że ochronią jego. Może mógłby trochę lepiej zrozumieć, że go kochali i, że nie potrzebował cierpieć w samotności, aby ich osłaniać. Może mógłby pojąć, że są teraz wystarczająco dorośli i wystarczająco silni, aby osłaniać jego.

Byli tam, gdy wydarzyło się najgorsze, byli tam, gdy najgorsze opowiadano, nie zranieni, nie płaczący, nie wstrząśnięci – ciągle tam byli, i ciągle go kochali. Może pozwoliłby im zostać, pozwoliłby im podążąć za nim. Może zrozumiałby, że bardziej bolałoby ich, gdyby pozwolili mu odejść w tą drogę bez nich niż, gdyby mieli umrzeć w drodze, broniąc jego. Nie dla tego, co było przypięte łańcuszkiem w jego kieszeni, nie dla przygody – ale dla niego. Dla Froda. Za Froda, oni obaj mogliby iść przez ogień, zwalczać trole, zabijać smoki – jak mogliby zrobić mniej dla tego, który chronił ich przez tyle lat płacąc za to wielką cenę, i który nadal próbował ich ochronić, pozostawiając ich z dala…dla tego, który kochał ich, bardziej niż, siebie? Jak mogliby nie pójść za nim?

Usłyszał jego czysty śmiech z holu i odpowiedź Sama, kiedy zmierzał w stronę kuchni. Kroki Sama ucichły na zewnątrz gabinetu i Merry odwrócił się, i zobaczył go stojącego w drzwiach z tacą ze śniadaniem, i patrzącego na nego z niepewnością. – Z nim, wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

W porządku – odrzekł Sam. – Głowa go trochę będzie boleć i stłuczona ręka, ale to nic, czego zimny kompres nie może wyleczyć.

- Dobrze. – odpowiedział Merry i wpatrzył się znów w wygasłe palenisko pełne drewna.

- To dobrze Sam.

Sam stał chwilę dłużej, przestępując znogi na nogę.

- Niedługo wrzesień, Panie Merry – powiedział cicho.

- Tak – powiedział Merry, którego wzrok nie opuszczał popiołów – Tak, już niedługo.

Koniec


End file.
